Dragon
by Subject 3
Summary: La chasse peut prendre des formes bien différentes ... OC, drogue et cours de neurologie. Ceci n'est pas un yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yaki s'allongea dans le canapé. Il décolla le timbre de son support et de l'index le posa sur sa langue. Il déglutit, et observa le blanc du plafond.

Sa main obturait la lumière ardente du Soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux. Lentement le blanc se teinta d'un vert mouvant, parsemé de petites taches de couleurs. Il retira sa main alors que la lumière devenait plus supportable. Une énorme tache grise et noire apparut au loin. Midgard. Une autre moins agressive malgré sa blancheur, et plus mobile à côté de lui. Kiev. La jument renâcla et son regard brun foncé scruta celui de Yaki. En souriant, il lui caressa le chanfrein. Avant de sauter sur son dos. Il sentit une gêne en travers du sien, et à force de tâtonnement il reconnut son carquois, rempli de flèches. La corde fine et solide de son arc passait en travers de son torse.

Les pas feutrés de la jument grise répondaient à l'écho du vent, et l'immensité de la plaine de Midgard offrait tout son camaïeu de vert, surplombé par un ciel d'un bleu intense. Qui s'assombrit brusquement. Une bourrasque furieuse et brève déchira le murmure de la brise, et une tache rouge envahit le coin supérieur gauche de Yaki. Il battit des paupières, et la forme rouge des ailes. Un dragon. Ses mains empoignèrent son arc et ses talons les flancs de Kiev. Le roulement furieux du galop formait une mélodie baroque avec le sifflement du dragon glissant au travers du vent. A laquelle s'ajouta le crissement organique de la corde. Une première flèche siffla, et le dragon y répondit par un grognement caverneux et modulé. D'un battement d'ailes il changea de direction. D'une tension de rênes la jument le suivit. D'une impulsion Yaki se mit debout sur sa selle, et banda à nouveau son arc. Cette fois-ci, le trait atteignit le reptile à la base du cou, et il vacilla légèrement. Quelque chose battit la jambe du brun, et il reconnut le fourreau de sa rapière. Souriant largement, il pressa Kiev de la voix, qui vint se placer en-dessous du sternum écailleux de la bête écarlate. Il attendit une phase descendante du vol, et d'un bond agrippa les écailles. Il réussit à attraper un bras ailé, et la phase ascendante le propulsa sur le dos du dragon. Le vent lui giflait le visage et ses pieds glissait sur les écailles lisses et diamantines du monstre. Il tomba à quatre pattes quand sentant une présence sur son dos, l'animal essaya de s'en débarraser en violentes embardées. Le long du sol vert défialnt, il vit Kiev les suivre en hennissant. Il s'en détourna et se hissa jusqu'au cou du dragon. Arrivé à destination, il agrippa fermement sa flèche, bien implantée dans la chair écailleuse, et dégaina son épée. Avec un sourire victorieux, il s'apprêta à l'enfoncer juste à côté de la flèche. Le dragon effectua un tonneau en se secouant violemment. Yaki sentit que le vent le porta un court instant, et il chuta lourdement au sol.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, et sur le fond plafond il vit une tache noire. Vincent. Ses pupilles firent la mise au point, et il regarda autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Le noir du canapé lui emplit le champ de vision alors qu'il tournait la tête.

- Tu es tombé.

Yaki déglutit. Le timbre s'était transformé en une multitude petits bouts de papier qui lui tapissaient le palais et l'intérieur des joues.

- Je chassais le dragon ...


	2. Chapter 2

Le trente-neuvième jour, Vincent s'arrêta gravement au chevet du lit. Humiliant, cette façon de mourir, un tube en plastique scotché à la bouche, avec comme seule musique un bip régulier. Shera le regarda intensément, assise à la tête du lit à barreaux. La voix de l'ancien turk ronronna à travers la pièce, couvrant délicatement le bruit des machines.

- On arrive au stade du coma profond, celui dont il ne pourrait jamais revenir.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, se refermant comme une cage autour d'elle.

- Il ne reviendra pas, il ont à peine pu lui faire passer le Glasgow.

Sans un bruit, l'allemand se tourna vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ?

- ... Puisque Chef ne veut pas revenir, alors je vais aller le chercher.

Il s'allongea du plus confortablement qu'il put. Elles lui rappelaient tout un tas de choses ces petites tables en aluminium. Gravement, Shelke lui amena le casque, suivie d'un médecin, qui lui amenait des électrodes. Vincent le toisa méchament, avant de désigner Cid allongé sur une table parallèle à la sienne, toujours accompagné de ces machines grotesques.

- S'il y a quelqu'un à monitorer ici ce n'est pas moi.

Il se concentra sur Shelke.

- Sais-tu comment cela fonctionne, Vincent Valentine ?

- ... Moi c'est Vincent. Je sais comment marche mon cerveau, on est plutôt intimes depuis le temps.

La rousse posa le casque avant de rejoindre le médecin dans l'autre salle. Il observa l'appareil noir et clignotant, avant de délicatement le poser sur son crâne. Les petites électrodes se frayèrent un chemin à travers ses cheveux, et s'arrimèrent à son crâne. Il essaya de ne penser à rien, alors que quelques secondes plus tard, un électrochoc le balançait en plein dans son subconscient.

Voyager dans son propre cerveau pourrait être amusant, si le décor s'y prêtait. Enfin, encore fallut-il qu'il y ait un décor. Seules les ténèbres fumantes du Chaos se dressaient autour de lui. Décevant. Avec toutes ces petites subtilités de sa propre violence avatarisées par Hojo, il devait au moins pouvoir s'attendre à ... Un vaisseau en ruine ?

- Yep, crash pendant un vol d'essai.

Une fragrance de gitane sans filtre plus loin, se tenait Cid, qui lui même se tenait les bras croisés.

- Mais je le sais ça.

- Pas si bien, fit le pilote en dansant sur un pied. La calandre est celle du Shera. C'est pas le même putain de vaisseau.

Le vaisseau difforme et fumant se dissipa comme du sable poussé par le vent. A la place, une pièce sombre. Des ombres, des paroles et des rires. Un éclair rouge. Puis Canyon Cosmo. Une jeune femme à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux bruns, qui acceuillit avec un grand éclat de rire un Vincent en uniforme, passablent énervé. Avec une moue admirative, Cid hocha légèrement la tête.

- C'est moi ou tu choisis que des jolies filles ?

Le décor s'effaça, et tout se suivit. Un couloir. Il marchait le long d'un couloir. Ou plutôt glissait, vers la porte ouverte dans le fond, un gars bâillonné et gémissant dans le fond. Tout en se déplaçant, il sortait sa main de sa poche intérieure, qui dévoila un couteau de chasse. Comme si le fait d'être effrayé par la délectation sadique de savoir une vengeance sur le point de se réaliser lui avait fait oublier la suite, tout autour du pilote et de l'ancien turk changea. Un hélico. Les rotors assourdissants brassent l'air au-dessus d'eux, les emmenant comme des caméras embarquées vers un point fumant au milieu de la forêt. Cid grogna en écrasant son mégot à terre. Vincent plissa les yeux.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- De foutre rien ouais. Juste une putain de migraine.

- Forcément, tu as un traumatisme crânien assez sévère pour que tu sois presque incapable de passer un test de Glasgow.

- Bordel Vince, comment tu veux que je passe un Glasgow avec une hémorragie diffuse, qui va du sillon central à l'hippocampe, causée par une lésion à contre-coup ?

Vincent lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Tu as fais médecine ?

- TU as fais médecine, répliqua Cid en tendant une gauloise accusatrice vers lui.

Sans comprendre, Vincent regarda autour de lui. L'hélicoptère rugissait toujours. Avec des turks à bord.

- Ce n'est pas la scène de l'accident.

- Putain bravo Sherlock, avec des déductions comme ça j'en suis pas sorti de ce bordel à cul de putain de coma.

Le brun fixa le vide, avant de hocher la tête.

- ... Ce n'est pas possible que tu aies entendu ça. Avec des dégâts pareils tu es presque sourd ... Mais le gyrus de Heschl n'est pas touché, cela dit.

Il regarda autour de lui.

- Tu as une amnésie antérograde.

- J'ai surtout un putain de mal de crâne Vince !

- J'essaie de faire fonctionner un cerveau lésé, c'est plutôt normal ...

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Pas plus que ton gyros chais pas quoi.

- Rien à voir non plus. C'est ton hippocampe noyé dans ton propre sang qui cause l'amnésie.

En soupirant, Cid s'alluma une nouvelle clope.

- Putain, tu te rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure ce sont TES souvenirs qu'on a en ciné à 360° ? Je suis où moi là-dedans ?

Choqué, l'allemand toisa le pilote.

- Mes ... ? il se ressaisit avec un air suspicieux. Quel était le nom du chien du laboratoire ?

- Hamlet. Braque allemand. Légèrement consanguin. Il avait sa manière à lui de garder le labo de papa.

Sans voix, Vincent se regarda plus jeune, jouer avec successivement une guitare, un piano et un couteau de chasse.

- Hm, il semblerait que j'ai un esprit plus transparent que le tien ... C'est assez ennuyeux.

- Rien du tout mon gars, t'as pas accès à mes souvenirs, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

Dans une inspiration paniquée, Vincent ouvrit les yeux. La lumière vive de la salle l'obligea à les refermer, et il tourna la tête. L'équipe médicale fourmillait autour du lit de Cid. Il fixa à nouveau le plafond.

- Son état s'est dégradé. Shelke a préféré vous déconnecter.

Tifa.

La neige tombait lourdement, venant s'effiler sur les ailes grandioses de l'ange gardien du Seventh Heaven. La neige. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il en avait vu. Oh, il était jeune, très jeune. Son père était parti, le laissant dans une détresse inconsolable. Après une éternité il était revenu, et lui avait donné une petite boîte isotherme. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grosse poignée de poudreuse craquante. Dès lors il avait associé Nibelheim à la neige, à la glace qui se formait en surface de tout. Y compris du coeur des hommes.

Assis dans la petite pièce vert sombre, Shera pianotait en jetant des regards à l'immense machine devant elle. Un peu mal à l'aise, Vincent observait chaque recoin de la pièce.

- Regarde, ça va commencer.

La jeune femme tourna l'écran de son ordinateur. Une succession d'arabesque se mouvait en noir et gris tandis que l'appareil scannait chaque centimètre carré du cerveau de Cid.

- Alors ? fit-elle avec un sourire maternel, Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'IRM ?

- ... On dirait un Rorscharch.


	3. Chapter 3

- Quelque chose a changé depuis la dernière fois, fit Shera en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'hématome s'est résorbé.

Vincent accrocha les deux séries de photos prises pendant les IRM l'une à côté de l'autre. Il désigna une large tache noire sur l'une des coupes de celle de gauche. Avant de montrer son homologue à droite, qui présentait de grandes circonvolutions d'un blanc éclatant.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

L'ancient turk soupira en regardant Reeve, qui étudiait curieusement les différents clichés.

- Si mon hypothèse est bonne, Cid a établit un transfert sur moi.

L'arbre qui trônait au milieu du salon éventré était vraiment un refuge acceuillant. Assise par terre, Yuffie regardait la neige tomber à ses pieds. Vincent semblait absorbé par la vue de Midgar, lentement recouverte par une ouate fine et grisâtre. En plein désert.

- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as vu quand Cid et toi était connectés ?

L'allemand lui adressa un regard sceptique.

- Yuffie, en médecine, il existe quelque chose qu'on appelle le secret médical.

- Allez raconte-moi !

- Non.

- C'étaient tes souvenirs.

Excédé, il leva les yeux au ciel. L'asiatique sauta triomphalement sur ses pieds en piaillant.

- J'ai trouvé ! Alors c'était quoi ?

En la regardant s'approcher, à l'affût des révélations à suivre, Vincent recula légèrement en la fixant de plus en plus méchament. Elle se ratatina de déception, avant de bouder.

- Vince t'es pas drôle.

- ... Ce que j'ai vu ne l'était pas non plus.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-elle avec un air particulièrement sérieux.

- ... Le transfert a permis à Cid de résorber son hématome en prenant pour modèle un cerveau sain. Mais ça signifie aussi que ...

Le corps de l'ancien turk s'écroula lourdement dans la neige.

Le craquement des flammes dévorant le bois. Noircissant les bocaux de verre. Certains éclatent en une gerbe de formol, carbonisant les morceaux d'organes blanchis. Les étagères s'écroulent, les reliures de cuir des ouvrages se rabougrissent en une dentelle charbonneuse.

Et pourtant, Cid et Vincent restaient impassiblement assis l'un en face de l'autre, de chaque côté de l'immense bureau d'un acajou à la flamme ternie par les années.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Cid grogna en réponse au froid de la déclaration de son ami.

- P'têt' mais ça m'rapelle quelque chose ce feu.

- Les réservoirs du vaisseau ont pris feu. C'est la seule ressemblance. Tu es chez moi ici.

Les os des squelettes noircissaient avant de se désagréger en une fine poudre grisâtre.

- C'est pas chez toi.

En posant ses rangers boueuses sur le meuble de luxe, Cid jetant un regard à travers les immenses fenêtres du bureau. Parmi les palmiers brisés, une verrière bombée, brisée, laissait échapper une épaisse fumée noire.

- Mais c'est pas chez moi non plus, continua-t-il en s'allumant une clope.

Il lança le paquet au brun, qui après une distance mortellement longue le réceptionna, en piocha une, et l'alluma. Il renvoya le paquet en le faisant glisser sur la table. L'étui cartonné s'arrêta net à mi-chemin.

- Fifty-fifty, Valentine.

- Certainement pas.

Le blond avisa le regard glacial de l'allemand, qui exhalait lentement une longue colonne de fumée.

- Le dragon rouge.

- Sors d'ici.

D'un geste vaste et vague de sa main armée d'une cigarette bien consumée, l'irlandais désigna la pièce autour d'eux.

- J'peux pas, tu vois bien que le feu nous en empêche.

- Sors de ma tête, Cid !


End file.
